If Only She Knew
by Alikipops
Summary: Set after the seventh book,however,you will have to pretend that the 19 years later never happened. Ginny returns to England after spending 5 years in Ireland away from Harry Potter. Upon her return she bumps into an old face. Sometimes people can change.
1. The Return of Miss Weasley

If Only She Knew

disclaimer: DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognise, that credit goes to J.K Rowling

NOTE: you have to remember that even though this is set after The Deathly Hallows, the 19 years later does not apply =]

Harry walked down the quiet lane heading towards the Burrow. He went over there for Sunday roast every week, and he had done ever since he'd ended the war. The Burrow always seemed empty nowadays, since Ron and Hermione had gotten married, and now lived a few towns away. Ginny was now living in Ireland with her 'oh so perfect' fiancée Joe, and George spent all his time working in the shop. Charlie was back in Romania studying a new found breed of dragon, and Bill, Fleur and their two children were in Paris, as it was nearer to Fleur's family. Percy came over rarely, though more often than Ginny ever did. After the final battle, Ginny would have nothing to do with Harry, and he just didn't know why. Well, he had a few thoughts as to why, but their relationship weakened by the days, until eventually they didn't speak.

As Harry stepped into the kitchen, Molly pounced on him. Pulling him into a bone crushing Weasley hug.

"Hello Molly, its nice to see you", Harry said whilst clutching his arm which had been crushed during the hug. The guests for the evening's dinner included a heavily pregnant Hermione, her husband and Charlie. He had come home for the weekend saying he missed his mothers home cooking.

"Harry dear, you look like you haven't eaten in days". She turned to the stairs "dinner Charlie!" and then turned to the entrance to the living room and did the same for Ron, Hermione and Arthur who had just come in from work. "When was the last time you ate, sweet?" Molly asked shoving him into a chair at the large table.

"I…um…just grab this and that when I get peckish." Molly raised her hands to her hips and she gave Harry a stern look which made him slightly nervous. The guests for the evenings Whilst Harry and his extended family ate, they talked about a variety of different things including work at the ministry, quidditch, babies ad then Harry's least favorite subject was brought up.

"So Harry son how's your love-life?" asked Arthur between mouthfuls of food. Harry knew that the Weasley's already knew the answer to that question. Harry had no love-life and hadn't done in a long time. Since things with Ginny never had a happy ending, Harry hadn't gotten into any serious relationships. Of course he had the odd girlfriend here and there in the past 5 years, but nothing ever worked out. Harry just devoted himself to his job, as a professional quidditch player. More fame and fortune Harry didn't care for, but he loved the sport, knew he was good at it, so why wouldn't he take an offer from the canons?

"What love life? There's no-one for me Mr. Weasley" Harry replied, trying to move away from the subject as quickly as possible. He let out a small squeal when he received a kick from under the table from none other than Hermione. He flashed a slight glance at her as she mouthed 'Liar' to him. He diverted his eyes away from her and carried on eating in silence whilst the rest of the Weasley's chatted about their eventful lives.

* * *

"Why are you being so rude?" the handsome man said with his hands on his hips, looking down upon an uninterested Ginervra Weasley. At 21 years of age she was still being treated as a child, by her own fiancée! She sat on the cosy arm chair with her legs wrapped underneath her and she had a big book on her lap. As she looked up into the sparkling blue eyes before her, she pulled the fallen long red curls of hair our of her eyes.

"What are you going on about, dear?" she asked, sniggering at the position he was currently standing in "I have to say, you do resemble my mother quite a bit standing like that". He frowned down at her and then mumbled 'Funny' under his breath.

"Ginny, why do you read such muggle crap?" he said taking the book from her and shoving it to the side. Before she could argue he continued to speak "you should be spending more time with me." After he finished, he stared at her waiting for a reply.

* * *

Harry paced the living room of the Burrow in front of the fireplace. He stopped occasionally to look at the moving family images assembled on the mantle piece. There was one of the family in Egypt, another of Ron as a toddler, holding a baby Ginny, which made Harry laugh. Every time little Ronald tried to wave to the camera, he nearly dropped poor Ginny. Harry thought for a moment, and then moved to look at the next picture. 'Ah Ginny' he thought. The picture was from the day she graduated from Hogwarts. Her usual curly hair was straight and hung loosely down her back. Her big brown eyes smiled as well as she did and the freckles that spread across her nose lightly were also beautiful. The quiet crackling of the fire was disturbed when the flames they turned green and began to roar loudly. Molly and Arthur came running into the room, followed by the newest Weasley weds and Charlie. Harry backed well away as Miss Weasley stepped out from the flames. Harry thought she looked stunning, as always, in her tartan kilt that rested just above her knees, a black role neck jumper, witch black tights and black knee high boots. To top it off she was wearing a red open mac, which Harry thought complemented the outfit. The Weasley's all stood and gaped at her, whilst Harry backed away, not wanting any trouble upon her arrival. She smiled at them, before saying "Hello Weasley's!"

Ginny hugged her parents, brothers and her sister in law close to her. She really had missed them an awful lot, two years is a long time away from the ones you love most. She looked around the room for any other missed family members; though Ginny found someone she certainly didn't miss…much.

"If it isn't Harry bloody boy who lived but still can't get enough of fame so I'll display my life even more through the canons Potter" she said, all in one breath. Harry smirked, though it was obvious he was already uncomfortable. 'Good' she mused, 'he deserves to feel like that'. She pulled a miniature trunk out of her coat pocket and enlarged it. Whilst she didn this, Harry replied to her comment.

"is it isn't Ginny the girl who is too stubborn for her own good so ill run away with some Irish poncy boy to avoid facing up to my ex oh and ill hex anyone who gets in my way Weasley" this was also said in one breath and the pair just stared at each other, both looking annoyed, Harry slightly amused.

"Cor gin, that was as good as yours…Gonna stand for that?" Charlie said with a huge grin and wide eyes, just waiting for something to happen. There were a few more moments of silence before Ginny just said "no" before levitating her trunk and strutting out of the room. When the trunk reached Harry, Ginny muttered something under her breath and the trunk fell heavily on his toes. He literally screamed in pain, implying the trunk must've been full and heavy.

"Blimey Ginny, how long you staying for?" Ron said, helping Harry to his feet and shrinking the trunk again. Ginny took the trunk back from him and returned it to her pocket. She turned to face them all.

"Ever. I'm going to bed. Night" she said with a tired smile, then turned to Harry, gave him an evil smirk and then skipped off to bed.

The next morning Ginny woke up in her mess of a bedroom at approximately 9.30 am. She sat up in bed and looked around her childhood room. Memories flooded to her mind. Reading magazines about her favorite witches, wizards and quidditch, getting ready to be a bridesmaid for both Fleur and Hermione. Her last kiss with Harry. She definitely had to do something with that room or she'd go crazy. Ginny trudged down the stairs in a big baggy Harpies t-shirt, contrasting with her tiny frame and a tiny pair of shorts. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs to yawn widely, it was too early in the morning to walk and yawn at the same time. She then smiled at the smell of breakfast being cooked in the kitchen, she had really missed that. She said good morning to her father, who was running late for work, then to Ron and Hermione who had an appointment to get to at St. Mungo's. Ginny was incredibly excited when she heard the news of the pregnancy and made so much effort to get to see the couple. Her plans were ruined when her so called fiancée said he wanted to spend more time with her and blocked all ways of her magically leaving Ireland. 'Psycho' she thought to herself.

"So Ginervra, I assume the reason you're here forever is due to Mr. McMahan. Though as you're still wearing that rock on your finger, I maybe wrong" Molly said as she watched her daughter pile food onto her plate. Ginny stopped, looked at her finger, then pulled it off and chucked it in the bin.

"That's better" she said with a sigh of relief. Molly folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at her daughter, forcing her to explain her reasoning.

"Right, basically, Joes a completely obsessive physcho who only cares about him self and not about the people he's supposed to love!"

"Anyone could've told you that" said Harry's voice from the door frame. Ginny ignored his comment and continued.

"I had to travel to his parents so I could use their floo network! He blocked outs off! That's why I could hardly see you, but I knew you were all too important to me, so I ran" she explained, then added "he was a bloody pretty boy as well" and finished with a nod of her head.

"You notice that, only now?" said Harry's voice again. Ginny turned to look at Harry, who was leaning against the door frame, with a cocky look on his face. She rolled her eyes at him, and then went back to something much more important to her, her breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I'm sorry it's been a while, but I've been having problems with the laptop and haven't been able to upload! But, here we are, chapter two, which has no name, because i haven't gotten round to that just yet. This is just a short one. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognise, that credit goes to J.K Rowling

"No. No no. I am not going 'home' for the likes of you! This is my home, always has been, and always will be". Ginny slammed her bedroom door shut in Joe's face and fell on her bed. He continued to knock and plead but Ginny just ignored him. After the knocking had stopped, she went down into the kitchen, assuming her ex had left, however, she was mistaken. Ginny saw her mother trying to calm down an angry Joe, whilst quite obviously trying to get him to leave. She never really did like him, probably because she, like the rest of the Weasley's, was convinced she was meant to be with Harry.

"Joseph, I think it would be best if you just left" Molly said in an unconvincing polite voice. Ginny sighed in disbelief that he wouldn't listen, even to her mother, and went to sit at the table, across from Harry, who she had only just noticed. He must have been over to help Arthur, as he had just bought a new car, which he didn't know how to work! Harry was smirking at the on going action and looked at Ginny, who then stormed up to her ex-husband to be and pulled him away from her mother.

"Gin, I thought you loved me!" he said trying to hold her in his arms. Ginny struggled but managed to wriggle out of his firm grip, then laughed in his face.

"Ha! Loved you? I couldn't wait to see the back of you!" she shouted "in fact" she continued "I'll show you exactly what I think of you!"

Within seconds, Ginny had grabbed her wand from the kitchen counter and she'd let her batty friends lose. Joe yelped, and ran to the fire, swearing loudly. Whilst he was grabbing the floo powder, Harry called after him "Joe! Your hairs a little...err…out of place". Joe raised his hand and fixed his hair, before shouting his destination and disappearing.

There was silence in the room for a moment or two, which Harry then broke.

"Weddings off then?"

"YES HARRY! THE BLOODY WEDDING IS OFF!" Ginny screamed into his face, just inches away from his nose and staring fiercely into his big green eyes. Then, realizing how close she really was, being able to feel is warm breath against her skin, she moved away. "Sorry" they both said in unison. The rest of Ginny's day, was spent with her mother, discussing her plans for the future. Ginny had to decide on a new career path, find a place of her own, but for now, she was going to make up for the years she had missed with her family.

The house Ron and Hermione lived in was in a muggle town not so far away from the Weasley family home. Much to Mr. Weasley's delight, his son and daughter in law owned a television, electric appliances, a telephone and even a computer. The house itself was an old manor had recently been renovated to Hermione's standard. The large wooden front door led to a kitchen and dining room, which was large, modern and bright. It didn't look like the home owners were actually a witch and wizard. There was another big wooden door, which led to the cozy living area, which was dark in color and held a huge brick open fire. Through yet another door, there was a small hallway, with a spiral staircase. Up stairs the ceiling was low and covered with thick wooden beams. A narrow hallway displayed four doors, one leading to the study, another to the newly decorated nursery, the third to the bathroom and the last to the master bedroom. Three evenings after the return of Ginny, Ron and his wife sat in their small living room watching television and discussing their future.

"Just a few more weeks now. I can't believe we're going to be parents!" expressed an excited Hermione. Ron chuckled beside her, his hand on her large, rounded stomach.

"It really is just mad. Bloody brilliant, but mad! Daddy…me! I'm going to be a Dad!" He grinned cheerfully and his smile only grew when he felt a small kick. Whilst they were talking, the phone rang and Ginny was on the receiving, end of the line, wondering about her niece or nephew. Ron could tell that his little sister was overjoyed that she was going to be an aunt, and he had a proposition for Hermione.

"I was thinking" he started as Hermione sat back down next to him, her eyes wide in surprise at his statement. "Shu'p Mione. Anyway, maybe Gin could be our little ones Godmother. What do you think?" he finished gazing into her bright eyes. She smiled at him and nodded in agreement.

"I think that's a wonderful idea! Actually I was thinking about a godfather too. We need someone who will be there if…you know we're not" Ron understood what she meant. After seeing Harry left with no relatives, they did not want the same for their child.

"So who do you have in mind then? As if I didn't already know" said Ron she giggled and slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Thought as much. Come on; let's go to Mrs. Weasley, we'll tell them tomorrow"

Ron picked up his unusually heavy wife, and struggled but managed to carry up the spiral stair case.

"I don't know Lav. It seems very…odd." Ginny protested after Lavender had asked her to go speed dating in Hogsmede. They'd met in the Hogshead for lunch before Ginny was to meet Ron and Harry to go out drinking. She wasn't sure of the occasion they were meeting for, but she wouldn't turn down an offer to go drinking, even if Harry was there. Lavender would not stop telling Ginny she needed a new man, which was why she 'had' to go speed dating. The truth was, Lavender hadn't had any in a long time and Ron was never going to look at her again, so she needed an excuse to go herself.

"Fine! But I've only been single four days, Lav, and I don't want to look like a harlot" Ginny said worriedly.

Ginny was then shocked to hear the news that they were going right there and then as Lavender led her to the village hall, outside which, was a big 'speed dating here' sign. Ginny sighed as she followed her friend through the double doors, into a large room, full of the strangest creatures she'd ever seen. As the whistle blew they grabbed the last two tables and sat down in the chairs provided. The men traveled from table to table, all of which were weird in everyway possible. Some were abnormally tall, others abnormally short, the rest abnormally unattractive.

"Hiii theeere" said a tall gentleman as he sat down in front of Ginny. She looked at him in disbelief and gasped. He was red in the face and his head was long and oval shaped. A long beak shaped nose was in the centre of his face, and he had little hair on his head. However what was there was thin, and black at stuck right to the side of his head. 'Merlin's Beard' thought Ginny as she looked over towards Lavender who had a short man with goblin features. 'Great' she mused.

Half an hour passed and the men seemed to get worse by the minute. The whistle blew for a final time and the last man sat down in front of her. She looked up and was taken back by what she saw. A slim pale man, who had a square chin and lips that looked soft to touch. His eyes were a piercing grey, but they seemed soft and friendly too. His white blonde hair fell in front of his eyes adding to his attractiveness. After admiring the man before her, she suddenly registered just who it was she was crushing on.

"Oh my god" she said quickly looking down again and playing with her fingers. The man sniggered and shook his head.

"Weasley" he addressed nodding his head at her. Malfoy certainly seemed to be a changed man, in what he looked like anyway. He smiled gently at her and Ginny's stomach fluttered.

"Malfoy. I...Wha…this is a surprise. You? Speed dating?" she said still shocked at the sight.

"I could say the same. I thought you and Potter would be shacked up with millions of kids by now" he said exaggerating the word 'Potter'. Ginny made a face of hatred and Malfoy raised a sexy eyebrow.

"Harry and I never got back together. He loved himself too much…you know how these celebs can be" she said chuckling nervously. "Actually I was engaged until…err…four nights ago" Malfoy seemed deeply interested in what she had to say and their eyes were locked with one another's. The loud whistle blew, making them both jump and breaking their eye contact. As they stood up, Malfoy's eyes roamed over Ginny's slim petite body, making her shiver slightly.

"Well, see you around…Ginny" he said, before taking her hand and kissing it gently. She blushed and smiled at him.

"And you…Draco".


	3. Chapter 3

3. Ginny was meeting Ron and Harry outside the leaky cauldron in muggle London. She still had thoughts of Malfoy running through her mind, though they were knocked out when she was tapped on the shoulder from behind. She jumped slightly and shot around to find Harry smirking at her shock. Ginny could feel her face turning Weasley red in embarrassment and mumbled "hi" with her head to the ground.

"Hey…interrupt your thoughts?" he said sounding the slightest bit nervous. This was the first time they'd been alone together in years.

"What thoughts? I wasn't thinking about anyone…thing!" the words that came out of Ginny's mouth were so rushed when spoken that they sounded like one long made up word. Harry raised an eyebrow in a quizzical way. There were a few moments of awkward silence before Ronald finally turned up, breaking the tension. They went into a small muggle pub, in which a live folk band was playing. The three of them found a cozy corner booth and sat down chatting about the loud music. Ginny offered to go and get some drinks for the three of them, but in the end after much protest, Harry did so instead, leaving Ginny and Ron to talk quietly amongst themselves.

"So…" started Ron who watched the band drink and play at the time.

"So…um…how's my ickle Ronikins?" Ron glared at his little sister jokingly then smiled widely at her.

"I've never been better Gin, I'm married to the most beautiful woman I've ever met and we've a baby on the way! I'm gonna be a Dad, Gin!"

Ginny had never seen her brother so happy, not even on his wedding day and he was happier than ever that day.

"Oh Ronald, I'm hurt" Ginny said with her bottom lip quivering. Ron looked confused and as Harry made his way back over to the pair with their drinks he said "What have you done Ronald?" chuckling at the same time. Ginny didn't understand why Harry always seemed so happy. Yeah he had fame and money, but he can't have been that happy. Ginny had more of a life than he did and she wasn't even that happy.

"He was just saying how Hermione's the most beautiful woman he's ever met" Ginny told Harry.

"Oh big mistake Weasley. You know Ginny likes to think she is" said a cocky Harry. As Ron began to snort with laughter, Ginny's mouth dropped open and her eyes flashed angrily in her ex's direction. They continued to stare at each other, Ginny in anger and Harry in amusement, for several seconds then broke the gaze when the red headed woman turned to her brother.

"So what exactly are we here for then?"

"Well actually, 'Mione and I wanted to ask you both something" replied Ron excitedly. Harry and Ginny exchanged puzzled looks but remained silent. "We'd like the two of you to be our littlen's godparents!" he said proudly and smiling wildly. Both Harry and Ginny were excited about the proposition and accepted the offer immediately.

After a few more drinks, the three of them headed off to a muggle club, a choice of Harry's. As they entered the Weasley siblings gasped in amazement. There were lights everywhere, of all different colours and loud music blaring out of a box. There was dancing, people laughing and best of all, drinking. After a few drinks, Ginny and Harry began to talk properly, though insults were flown every now and then. The three of them danced together and then Ginny danced with people she didn't' even know. Whilst Ginny and Ron were dancing the famous funky chicken a not so stranger came over to Ginny, and grabbed her hand. She danced with the man for a moment until Ron pulled her away fiercely.

"W…what was that…for?" she slurred.

"Now I definitely know you've had too much to drink" he called for Harry, then continued "dancing with Malfoy?! What were you thinking?!"

Ginny gasped and spun around to see the handsome man, who smiled at her and walked forwards. She looked back at Ron, her eyes out of focus. Harry came rushing over and joined Ron.

"He's changed. We met…and he's changed" she said as Malfoy slipped his arms round her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Weasel, Potter" he said"if you don't mind…the two of us have some getting to know each other to do".

As he began to move backwards with her still in his arms, Harry felt rage rush through him. He knew that Ginny wasn't all there, after drinking as much as she had done, but sinking this low was shocking. He felt a mixture of feelings building up inside. Anger, confusion, jealousy even. He didn't want Malfoy to hurt her. He didn't want anyone to hurt her. In the spur of the moment, Harry launched himself at Malfoy, who pushed Ginny to the side. They fell to the floor, and Harry began to pummel him whilst Ginny stood screaming for him to stop. As Harry was just about to reach for his wand, Ron pulled him off of the enemy and began to finish off what Harry had begun.

Harry took Ginny tightly by the arm and led her out of the club, whilst she continued to scream. As they reached the front of the club, they could hear the fight being broken up, yet, Harry continued to drag Ginny out of the club, outside, until they were out of public view.

"Harry James Potter!" she shouted whilst tripping over her own feet, "How…how dare you?!"

"How dare I what Ginny? I was protecting you! He was going to…to take advantage of you!" Harry protested loudly.

"No…no. Don't you dare. Don't you dare Harry Potter!" she shouted sternly. She continued "you used me. So it wouldn't exactly be the first time, would it now?!"

Harry was taken a back by this statement. He breathed deeply and calmed himself down before he began to speak again.

"Hey, that wasn't taking…"

"Maybe not in the way Malfoy was planning too, but you still…" she began to sob "took my heart and then ripped it apart"

They both fell silent, neither of the two looking at the other. Suddenly a high pitched ringing sounded from Harry's pocket. He reached in, pulled out his mobile phone and answered it.

"Hello? Speaking. Yeah okay then. I'll be there in a second. Cheers" He could see Ginny staring at the device which he was holding, as if it was about to explode. "He needs picking up from the front" Harry put the phone away and turned back to Ginny.

"For the record" he started "I loved you". Harry walked away, despite needing to say more, leaving Ginny to quietly follow him back to the club.


End file.
